Many human eye (and also ear) tissues and those of important animal models have now been analyzed. In addition NEIBank collaborations have added data on other sensory tissues, ear and taste bud. Recent eye additions include human optic nerve and human pterygium. This DNA resource has been used to create cDNA microarrays with 13,000 non-redundant human eye expressed sequences and 6500 sequences from mouse eye. These are being used in analysis of human cellular responses and genetically modified mouse models.[unreadable] A powerful addition to the informatics tools for eye research is EyeBrowse, a dedicated genome browser for eye-expressed genes, produced in collaboration with CIT. http://eyebrowse.cit.nih.gov/genome/. Major additions are an annotated database of human eye disease genes and databases of candidate eye disease regions of the genome which are displayed in EyeBrowse with all known human eye-derived cDNAs and SAGE data, indicating expression profiles specific to eye.